FatePrincipalities
by Dreadburner94
Summary: The Grail War. A ritual of Servants and Masters for ownership of the Grail. But in this war, the lines have been drawn between two factions: Gold and Silver. They will fight for supremacy in the Grail War, but neither side expected their war to be interfered with by "Strays". Now accepting OCs!


**A/N: **All right, I thought I'd try my hand at another Fate story.

So to give a little information, this story is a Grail War in Germany fought between two teams, the Gold and Silver teams, much like in Fate/Apocrypha between the Red and Black teams. Each person as of right now can submit up to 1 Master and 1 Servant for either team, but there can only be one of each Servant class on each team. Now speaking of Servant classes, there will actually be 8 Servant classes to choose from, being Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker and Shielder. Shielder is a new class of Servants that obviously use shields, if you want an example, look up the Stray Servant who is known as Shielder in Fate/Grand Order. Now then, regarding Stray Servants, not only will there be Servants on the Gold and Silver teams, but I will also accept up to 5 "Stray Servants" who have somehow survived a past Grail War and act as a third party in this one who can join either side of the war if an opening occurs.

Now then, as this is a Fate story, there will be character death, so if you're absolutely against your characters dying, you probably should think twice about submitting. Now I won't just randomly kill characters off, it will all be well thought out and meaningful, but on the bright side of things, there will be two, maybe three if I feel like it, endings to this story, one where the Gold team wins and one where the Silver team wins. So your character could die in one version, but survive in the other. Also, if a Servant dies before a Master, they could form a contract with a Stray Servant or with another Servant whose Master has been killed, same goes for Servants whose Masters have died. You can find the OC forms for Masters/Companions and Servants on my profile. And all submissions must be sent in to me via PM only! I will not accept any characters that are submitted through reviews since that would give away Servant identities.

Okay, so the current openings are Lancer of Gold, Archer of Gold, Rider of Gold, Shielder of Gold, and all 5 Stray Servant positions. Make sure you check to see if the Servant class you want is open! It is first come, first serve for the most part unless something needs changed. Also keep in mind that I will not accept any Servant who has been used by Type-Moon such as King Arthur or Gilgamesh, so make sure you check first. Although minor characters such as Fionn mac Cumhaill or Moses are acceptable. Ah, one more thing, Assassins do not have to be Hassan-I-Sabbah unless you want them to be him.

I don't own Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero, or any related series or concepts. This is a work of fiction. All settings in this work are fictional and any resemblance to individuals or organizations is coincidental.

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Gold and Silver<strong>

**October 9****th****, 2014 in the Dietfried Manor, Germany**

Adela Dietfried sighed deeply as she sat at her dining table. The whole situation was a mess and the Mage's Association had made it her problem. She was to be the leader of the Silver Faction in this upcoming Grail War and her family estate was to be the faction's base of operations. She knew the name of her enemy at least, Osmond Quinlan, an extremist mage who had been kicked out of the Association and marked for a Sealing Designation years ago for his strong desire for mages to make their existence known, but to also dominate the non-mages. Now he had managed to create a Grail right under their noses to accomplish this, but since it was here, in her home country of Germany, the Mage's Association said that he did it right under her nose.

Adela was a rather accomplished Magus from the prestigious Dietfried Family, of which she was the 13th Head of. She was middle-aged, being 43, although she would never admit to being more than 30, despite the faint wrinkles forming on her face. She was a woman of average height as well, standing at 5'7" with a thin build and a large bust. Adela had fair skin and long chestnut brown hair that fell down to her mid-back, while her bangs were partially brushed out of her face and her amber eyes. She kept her clothing simple for the most part, as she was wearing a black, button-up long-sleeved shirt with a thin, silver silk scarf wrapped around her neck and a pair of khaki dress pants with a pair of black shoes.

"Really now?" Adela sighed as she held up her left hand, examining the twisted command spell on it. To say she was displeased with the whole situation was an understatement, but she knew what had to be done. She just hoped that the mages that were to join her knew as well. If there was one thing a mage usually was, it was ambitious. So Adela wasn't even sure if she would always be able to trust the mages who would join her, or if they would even respect her authority as the leader of the Silver Faction.

Adela sighed once more as she looked out at the dining hall. She was sure that this would soon be the most common place for the faction to meet in her manor. It was the largest room with the most available seats, so it made sense, especially since there was a bit of an echo in the room if one spoke loud enough. But space would never be a problem so long as they were stationed at the manor as it had more than enough room to house the mages and their Servants if need be.

"Come what may then," Adela said as she stood up, "The Silver Faction will protect the order of the world from anyone who threatens it," she continued in a determined tone as she began walking out of the dining hall.

**. : + : .**

**October 9****th****, 2014 in the Gold Faction Castle**

Osmond Quinlan sat quietly at his desk, writing a note with a feather pen and an ink fountain. Soon his goals would be met, he just needed to gather allies, whether it be through honesty or manipulation. He had gathered plenty of potential catalysts for them to choose from and the promise of a wish from the Holy Grail was a difficult thing to resist. He was confident that he'd be able to keep whoever he recruited in line, but he was certain that it would be easier if they were like-minded individuals.

Osmond quickly signed his name at the bottom of the piece of parchment before standing up at his full height of 5'9". He had a slender build and pale skin with a few wrinkles in it, which was natural for a man at the age of 56. His dark gray hair was slicked back while his gray eyes often held a cold look in them. He was dressed in a gray dress shirt that was worn under a black suit jacket that was adorned with gold trimmings and buttons, but he also wore a pair of black dress pants and black dress shoes, as well as a pair of black gloves.

"I'm rather impressed with myself," Osmond said quietly as he walked to a nearby window, "A grail capable of summoning 16, not 14, Servants is quite remarkable. Especially this Shielder class my research turned up," he continued muttering as he picked up an old journal and opening it up to a page that had a picture of a man holding a large shield and wearing heavy armor, "This will surely be a battle for the ages," he added as he quickly snapped the journal closed, "All that's left is to wait for allies to arrive before the battle can commence," he said lowly as a small smile crossed his face before he walked out of the room.

**. : + : .**

**October 10****th****, 2014 in Ireland**

"Well this will be interesting," a tall man wearing a black jumpsuit that had various pieces of bronze armor attached to it muttered before looking up at the sky from a crouched position, "If you were going to summon me, do you think you could've done it closer to the battlefield?" he asked seemingly no one, "Tch… Stupid Grail. Summon me to oversee a war, where do you summon me? Nearby? Nope, in Ireland apparently."

The man stood up, reaching 5'11" and he had a slender, yet muscular build with lightly tanned skin. He had sharp, dark blue eyes and very dark blue hair that was cut short and spiked up slightly, but had a long ponytail in the back that reached down to his rear. He was dressed oddly, as he was wearing black full body tights that had several pieces of bronze armor strapped to it via brown leather straps and he had five spears strapped to his back, as well as a sling tied to a leather strap on his waist.

"I suppose I should appreciate the gesture," the man eventually smirked as he pulled a spear that was completely emerald green in color, blade and all, from his back, "It's good to see home one more time, but as Ruler, I don't have time to be lost in sentimentality," he added as he started walking off towards what seemed to be the nearest town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there it is, short, but it introduced you all to three important people. The leaders of the Gold and Silver teams, as well as the Ruler summoned by the Grail to oversee the war who belongs to neither faction.

**Credits:**

**Adela Dietfried- Dreadburner94**

**Osmond Quinlan- Dreadburner94**

**Ruler- Dreadburner94**

I will be listing which character was created by who down here in order of appearance as well.

Anyways, remember that all submissions must be sent to me through a PM and that you can find the OC forms on my profile.

Your host,

Dreadburner94.


End file.
